Our Destiny
by ShaphireFlameStar21
Summary: This is the story of my female smuggler and other male sith warrior. This is how they reunited after five years. This is how they chosen their own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of both my smuggler Nirayna and my sith warrior Kamoer. _

Nirayna was on her way back to the Jedi temple. She was walking down the street when she bumps into someone. The guy turns around to look at her.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Nirayna apologizes

"It's ok it happens sometimes." The guy says

"I have to get going see yeah." Nirayna says jokingly as she begins to walk away.

"You're a Jedi right?" The guy says stepping in front of her.

"Yeah isn't it obvious." Nirayna says sarcastically

"Look I know we just met but I was wondering." The guy says "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Um I don't go out with total strangers ok. Besides attachment is forbidden by the Code." Nirayna answers

"Ok then why don't we get to know each other better than." The guy says "I can start if you want."

"Ok let's start with your name then." Nirayna says

"Ok my name is Amishanekamoer, but sometimes I'm called Shane. But most of the time I'm called Kamoer." The guy says

"Ok well my name is Nirayna sometimes friends call me Ray." Nirayna says "By the way how do you pronounce your name?"

"First you start with Am, then ee, then Shawn, then ca, then finally more. That is how you pronounce it." The guy said

"Wow that is a long name." Nirayna says

"Yeah I know it's long. Anyway you didn't really answer my question." The guy said

"I'll let you know when I can. See yeah Kamoer." Nirayna said

"See yeah" Said Kamoer

Nirayna remembers that day well. What he looked like, his name, how he just asked her out of the blue, and they just talked as if they had known each other for years. Ever ceases that day they had been dating spend half of the time when she isn't worrying about Jedi business with him. He was becoming a bit more of the reason for wanting to leave the temple and leave the Jedi. Besides wanting the freedom that any other person had. But days before she left the order he disappeared without a trance. After she left the order she promised herself that one day she will find him.

Now here she is today a smuggler. She is on the run and she is after then none other than one of the most conniving people in the galaxy Skavak. She hunts him down trying to prove her own innocents of The Stolen Blaster incident on Ord Mantal. She also is looking for the treasure of a seemingly well-known smuggler Nok Drayen. Now more than ever she is close to the treasure. On Nar Shaddaa she and Bowdarr are meeting up with her associate Risha in a laboratory about the final delivery. They had just arrived at the lab.

The lab was a large room with different mortaring stations and kolto tanks.

"Good you're just in time." Risha says

"So is the client this fish guy over here?" Nirayna asks referring to the scientist at the control panel

"Not exactly he is just here to oversee the delivery. Your about to meet the real client." Risha says

In the centre of the room Risha then stands facing carbonate chamber. Niryna and Bowdarr walk up to her.

"This is a big moment—Captain, bigger then you probably realize. I've waited ten years for it." Risha says

"Is this where you double cross me or when you finally tell me what's going on?" Nirayna demands

"You will see in a moment and you will be amazed." Risha says as she steps to the side.

"So what is this place then a private medical facility?" Nirayna asks

"You're damn right Captain." Risha says " lets introduce the man in the carbonate. Begin the procedure."

"Initiating carbon thawing and resuscitation. You may wish to shield your eyes." Says the scientist

Everyone then shielded their eyes for a moment. Then the carbonate begins to thaw and steam rises up. Then there was thud as a person hits the ground. Then everyone uncovers their eyes. The steam fads and the man from the carbonate stands up. He was old man with greyish-white hair, with implants on his face and his age he did seem to be fit.

"Vital signs are normal. He is regaining consciousness." Said the scientist

"How long has it been?" The old man asks

"Ten years. I'm sorry it took so long but I finally have everything you told me to find." Risha answers

"Come closer, Risha let me see you." The old man says

Risha steps closer to the old man.

"I'm different now." Risha says

"Not that little girl constantly underfoot. Now you are my heir… my legacy." The old man says

Then Risha turns to Nirayna and Bowdarr.

"Captain if you don't mind I want to talk to you alone." Risha says

"Bowdarr go wait outside I'll meet you in a moment." Nirayna orders

Bowdarr obeys and leaves the room.

"Captain, met my father… Nok Drayen. I believe I mentioned him once or twice." Risha says

"So this is what you have been hiding from me. The whole time you had been just trying to regain what was lost." Nirayna said

"That's right Captain as you are keeping a few yourself. Ones you obviously don't trust me with." Risha says

"Trust is for the weak. I learned that the hard way." Nok explains "Ten years ago, one of my lieutenants deliberately infected me with a disease. It's deadly, incurable – and eating me alive"

'I'm certainly glad I don't have his problems. And that I have my sister and few people to trust. This guy obviously has trust issues.' Nirayna thought

"You replaced all the infected parts with that machinery, right?" Nirayna asked

"I have done everything to stop this disease, it's never been enough. Soon the illness will consume my vital organs." Nok answers

"I believe I heard rumors that the Jedi could heal anyone." Nirayna says

"There is no time, I have already tried to get Jedi to help cure me. But it never worked they always escaped." Nok said

"Captain I know I lied about my father, but not about his lost fortune. It's real and thanks to all those starship upgrades, it's yours. You have the only starship in the galaxy equipped to travel where the fortune was lost. No one else can reach it." Risha begins to explain

"There is a regain of space beyond the Outer Rim called the long Shadow. There are no stars, no light, no life. Just a derelict starship drifting into a massive black hole. My fortune waits for you there." Nok finishes

"You're completely sure, now?" Nirayna questions

"The starship in question has belonged to my family for a very long time." Nok answers "I will give you the coordinates to the derelict vessel. You'll fly into the Long Shadow and board it. Retrieve the vessels reliquary and bring it here. Risha will take a single item. The rest is yours."

"Tell me about this 'single item' Risha gets." Nirayna says

"A simple piece of ornamentation. It has no value to you." Nok says "My daughter will stay here. I have things to tell her and my time grows short."

"I'd wish you good luck. But I know you won't need it." Risha says

"Ok enjoy your family reunion. I'll be back soon." Nirayna says

"The derelict vessel is at these coordinates, go now." Nok orders

Then after that Nirayna left the lab. She queues Bowdarr to follow and then they get into a taxi. They reach the hob. Where people did their shopping and partying on to separate floors. First floor had a ridiculously large statue of a hutt in the centre. Nirayna and Bowdarr head up a ramp to the second floor. They are just heading to the corridor that leads to the taxi area to take the to the space port. But then Nirayna spots someone familiar at the other end of the floor head for the direction of the imperial taxi platform.

"Bowdarr go to the ship I'll meet you there." Nirayna orders

Bowdarr wary of this then obeys and heads for the taxi. Meanwhile Nirayna follows the person down to the imperial taxi pad. The man just gotten into a taxi that just flew off. Then another imperial taxi appears. An imperial officer comes up to Nirayna.

"I believe you're on the wrong landing platform Miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the officer

"Of course I'm sorry but was wondering where that last taxi might have been going." Nirayna explains

"I believe it was heading somewhere in ether the Red Light sector or the Industrial sector. That's all I can tell you." The officer says

"Ok, thank you." Nirayna says

Then she leaves and heads for the platform she originally headed to. She gets into a taxi and tells the driver to take her to the Red Light sector. Then after a few minutes of travel the taxi arrives at the Red Light sector. Nirayna pays the driver then heads into the area. Heads through and entry way then heads down a ramp to her left. She then enters through another entry way and heads up a ramp to the visitor entertainment area. The area was large and had a few floor s with ramps leading up to them. The large crowds of visitors were everywhere having a good time. She couldn't find the man on the first floor. She headed to the second floor even larger. She headed way from the crowds to near a place the residential area.

Just as she gives up and turned to leave she hears a man's voice.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asks

Nirayna turns around to see the man. The man was almost the same as the guy she met when she was just a teenager and still in the order. The man had the same red hair, gold eyes, white skin and was mostly human except the implant he has on his right lower jaw up to his right high check bone. The man was also taller, muscular, wearing Sith Warrior armor and spoke with a deep kind of Sith imperial accent.

"Yeah I was but it's obvious I won't find him here." Nirayna says

"Really such a coincidence I was looking for someone to." He says "And I have been looking for her along time."

"So what does she look like exactly?" Nirayna asks

"Same brown hair and eyes like you have. Also a similar height as you." He says as he walks up to her "But what I wasn't expecting was for her not to be a Jedi."

Nirayna was in shock could this be the guy she promised herself to look for.

"It's been a long time Nirayna. I don't really recognize me but it's not hard for me to recognize you." He said

Nirayna could feel herself filling with joy but she had to know it was him.

"If you are him then tell me what only he and I would know." NIrayna says

"Alright then come closer." He said

Nirayna steps closer to him and he lens in and whispers in her ear. Then she steps back in shock.

"You still kept that secret?" Nirayna asks

"I always keep my promises. You always done the same for me." He says

"Wow Kamoer you have changed, what happened to you?" Nirayna asks

"Come with me to my starship and then will talk." Kamoer says

"I would like that Kamoer." Nirayna said

They both leave the entertainment area and head for the taxi. Then later they head in the imperial spaceport to Kamoer's starship.


	2. Chapter 2

_On Kamoer's ship_

"Wow this is your ship." Nirayna says in amazement

"It's very roomy and it's one of the best in the ship types in the imperial fleet." Kamoer says

"So what brings you here to Nar Shaddaa?" Nirayna asks

"Oh I'm here for multiple reasons some are more personal in nature." Kamoer answers

"So not really much of a crew here on the ship." Nirayna says

"Yeah only two members if you count the maintenance droid." Kamoer begins to explain "There's one crew member that I have who would probably love to meet you. Her name is Vette, she's a Twi'ek and an amazing person you'd ever met. I'm also getting some new crew members. One is an Ensign named Cormin. They are supposed to be a good engineer. And the other one is a lieutenant from Black Opps. I only know his name is Pierce and even though he's a good solider he doesn't always follow order as said. So his kinda like me only not force sensitive. "

"What you don't always follow orders? What does your master think of you?" Nirayna asks

"Let's just say he doesn't always think highly of me." Kamoer says "Anyway are you here on a mission for the Jedi or something?"

"Kamoer I left the order five years ago. Now I'm a pilot of a frater ship or what you may call a smuggler." Nirayna tells him

"Really you pick the life of a criminal?" Kamoer asks

"I did graduate with a diploma on Tattooine . I also learned to be a pilot there. It's where I lived for at least three years before I gotten my own ship. Also there wasn't much else I wanted to be expect be a pilot and command my own ship." Nirayna explains

"I guess that's partly a good point. I all honesty I never thought I would be a Sith Lord. But it's not as fun as it sounds." Kamoer says

"Alirght then so tell me what missions have you completed?" Nirayna says playfully as she sites on the couch

"Well I defeated this Lord I forgotten his name though. I also just defeated a Republic General named Gong. But I'm still here just waiting orders and helping Vette with some personal things." Kamoer says as he sits on the couch next to her.

"Is Vette your girlfriend Kamoer?" Nirayna asked needing to know

"No Ray she's not my girlfriend you are." Kamoer says

"But we haven't seen each other in years. I thought you would have forgotten about me." Nirayna says

Nirayna tries to use the force to read Kamoer's thoughts but was no use.

"Ray if I wanted to forget you I would have done that." Kamoer says "All I have ever wanted ways to see you again and just be with you and love you."

"I felt the same way Kamoer but I can't really stay long I have to complete a job. Then I'm moving on to the next." Nirayna says

"Come on you can't stay a little longer?" Kamoer says huskly

Nirayna laughs at that. Then Vette walks into the room.

"Um, Kamoer who's this?" Vette asks

They look at Vette.

"Oh Vette your back, this is my girlfriend Nirayna." Kamoer introduces

"Hi, I heard a bit about you." Nirayna says

"Like what exactly?" Vette asks

"That your one of the most amazing people that I would meet for one." Nirayna said

"Really Kamoer said that?" Vette asks

"Yeah I also said he was helping you with some personal things." Nirayna said

"Yeah he did help me with one thing." Vette says

"Well I really have to get going I don't want to miss my ride." Nirayna says as she stands up looking at him. "I hope to see you next time Kamoer."

"Oh I know we'll see each other again." Kamoer also stands up. Vette looks at Nirayna as leaves then looks at Kamoer.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend." Vette says

"Well I haven't seen her in a long time and we were just catching up." Kamoer says

"But what you told me about what happened on Korriban and in Grathum's compound. You never mean sudden anything about her." Vette says both upset and jealous

"There are somethings that I keep to myself Vette." Kamoer says coldly

"I'm sorry Kamoer didn't realize that you didn't tell her about all the other things you told me." Vette argues

"Vette I only told you those things because I didn't have anyone else. You were the only one that could relate to what I have been through for years and so on!" Kamoer shouts "I didn't tell her about the other women in my life was because I thought I lost her for good! I didn't want to hurt her! I also certainly did tell her some of the things I have gone through before I ever told you!"

"Kamoer I'm sorry I just thought that you would always be honest about things." Vette says feeling hurt

"Look Vette I do care for you but there are somethings I don't like talking about." Kamoer says calmly

"Look I understand why you wouldn't tell me about this because you two have serious history." Vette says "But please just try to tell the truth about some of these things and not get into fights like this."

"It's ok Vette I'll try to do both of those things." Kamoer says as he hugs her to try and comfort her

'If only you knew how special she is to me you'd understand.' Kamoer thought

Vette then looks up at Kamoer.

"You know I forgot to thank you for helping me get the Star of Cala'ohn for the old gang." Vette says

"It's fine Vette all that matters now is trying to find your sister." Kamoer says as he releases her

"Yeah I just gotten the call from the Tracker he knows where she is. But he wouldn't tell me unless I give him the credits." Vette says

"Then let's go met him there is not time to waste." Kamoer says

Vette smiles as they both leave the ship.

_Now back on Nirayna's ship _

"Captain, where have you been?" Corso asks

"I was just finishing up some other business. You don't need to worry about that." Nirayna says as heads straight to the bridge

"All we need to worry now is getting to the fortune." Nirayna says as she sets in the coordinates

"Alright everyone bulk up we're about to take off." Nirayna says

"Already" Bowdarr says

"Ready as well." Says Corso

"Alright here we go." Nirayna says as she engages the engines

Then the ship takes off into hyperspace.

'I hope to see you again after all this Kamoer' She sends her though through the force during the take-off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamoer's point of view**

I couldn't stop thinking about Nirayna. I can't believe she just come back into my life. It had only been almost an hour that she was on my ship before Vette come. She seemed jealous of Ray and I can sense some hostility to toward Ray. I really don't know why, I always thought she was interested in Navaran. I would have to think about that later

"Vette are you sure that this is the place?" I asked

"Look the tracker said that she would be here. We just have to check it out first." Vette says

Has we walk into this large club. It wasn't anything special just a usual bar, large stage with strip poles, other small dance stages that the dancers performed on, few tables and chairs and a large beach on a balcony. There a twi'lek woman was sitting in the middle of the beach wearing a awkwardly taught looking dancer's outfit. So we both walk up to her.

"Crystal?" Vette begins

"Yeah cute thing? You looking for work?" Crystal asks

"You know I think I would look good in that outfit. Am I hired?" I was joking around like I would work at this dump.

Vette almost laughs hear head off.

"Look sorry we not that kind of place. We tried that once and it didn't work out." Crystal said

"It was just a joke. What we're really here for is a girl named Tivva." I said sarcastically I can't believe she didn't catch on.

"Is she working here by any chance?" Vette asks

"Oh yeah, I guess everybody has somebody that loves them." Crystal says sarcastically "Tivva!"

Crystal yells and a twi'lek girl comes over from the balcony rail. Crystal tells them to handle them. The girl nodes and turns to us. Looks like Vette except that she looks older and she is wearing the wrong kind of makeup.

"No women or couples and no I don't want to hear any argument." She says

"Tivva." Vetta can only say

'I've got to help her.' I think

"I don't really think you see your customers anymore. Look closer." I told the girl

She looked a little closer at Vette. Then shock and joy come on to her face.

"Ce'na! What you're alive?" Was pretty much all she can utter out. Is that Vette's real name?

"Despite my best efforts. This is my friend he's… um… a Sith Lord." Vette says

"Is Ce'na a twi'lek word for sister or something?" I ask

"That's my name Ce'na, you don't think anyone names their kid Vette do you?" Vette answers

Then she looks at her sister with concern. I memorized Vette's looks as much as possible including her jealous look.

"So this wasn't a voluntary… uh… career move." Vette tries to put it gently but it doesn't really work

"I have been working here for two years and it's killing me. I keep thinking I get sold again but I'm too old." Tivva looks down at the floor then back up at Vette. "Ce'na you have to get me out of here."

Then Vette looks at me with her worried look.

"Wow! Ok big favor, can you buy my sister's freedom?"

I look at Tivva. Why not this is Vette's sister.

"This should cover it, go pay your master you're a free woman." I say giving her the credits

Now Vette looks at her sister with that victory smirk. It's not thing like Ray's victory smirk but it's fine.

"You see why I hang out with a Sith Lord."

"I see." Tivva says then looking at the credits and then back up at Vette with a joy look on her face. "I see I'll be right back."

Tivva goes up to Crystal and then gives her the credits. Crystal says something to her but I have no idea. Then Tivva comes running back with a happy and excited look on her face. Crystal comes back and then sites down on the bench.

"It's done; I have to get my stuff. I can never thank you enough. Ce'na I'll be in touch soon, ok." Tivva says before leaving

"Make it soon!" Vette calls out "That was amazing shall we go?"

"Let get out of this dump. We have to meet our new crew member at the space port." Kamoer says

Just as we're leaving I can feel something in the force.

'I hope to see you again after all this Kamoer' It was a message through the force from Ray.

I smiled to myself at that. So she still does actually love me

Then Vette and I headed to the space port.

**Vette's point of view **

I'm glade Kamoer helped free my sister. But as we're heading back to the ship I keep getting these feelings.

I never felt like this before. The only times I felt like this were around one of the guys in the old gang or even around Navaran.

But when we met the old gang and he was flirting with Taunt I felt jealous. And when they went off together I've gotten really jealous. Maybe it's just something going around.

But then I think of that girl Kamoer was with on his ship earlier. I don't know why but was even more jealous of her then any of the others.

I'm not sure what's going on all I know is my feelings are strong whenever I'm around Kamoer or Navaran.

I really need help figuring this out maybe Merica might know. I'll talk to her later.

**Normal narration **

As they arrive at the ship there was a woman with a small suite case standing in the docking bay. As they approached she turns around and then smiles. She a human about similar height to Vette, she had tan skin coloured skin, black hair with orange highlights, brown lips and beige eyes. When they stood she formally bowed and then stood professionally.

"Hello, my lord, I'm Ensign E'lar Cormin your new engineer and computer tech. It's a great pleaser to meet you." She says

"Well welcome to the crew Cormin. I'm glad to have someone who can help run my ship smoothly." Kamoer says

"You have no idea how it's such an honour to be with a lord such as yourself. The one who has defeated Lord Rathari, there are many people talking about you." Cormin compliments

They head up the ships ramp and then entered the ship. The ramp closed behind them as they entered into through the ships airlock. In the ship they enter into the communication lounge. Cormin looked around in amazement. Kamoer turns to Vette and asks her to take Cormin to the crew's quarters. Vette nodes her heads and shows Cormin where the crew's quarters are. Kamoer heads to the bridge; he enters the bridge and sits in the pilot's chair. He flies the ship into space to orbit above the moon. Once that was done he gets up, stand at the back of the bridge and looks out the of the viewport window then Vette comes in.

"Hi, Cormin is just settling in to her bunk. She is just excited to be here. And it's annoying how she keeps asking about you." Vette says

"Really she's excited to be here?" Kamoer asks not looking at her

"Um didn't you hear about the part where she keeps asking about you?" Vetts says loudly

"Vette please don't bring it up." Kamoer order

"Look I'm just saying she seems obsessed with you. You got to be careful with her." Vette says meaningfully

"I'll keep that in mind Vette." Kamoer said sternly

"Oh just to let you know that your next mission is on Quesh. You have to defeat some guy named Admiral Monkk from the Republic." Vette says "The slime ball says get there as soon as you're done."

Kamoer turns slightly and looks at Vette.

"Why didn't he want to see me?" Kamoer asks sarcastically

"I guess maybe he's just too busy or doesn't like you." Vette replied

'The feeling is mutual' Kamoer thought

He turns back to look outside the viewpoint window.

"All right then tell Cormin to prepare for takeoff. I'll set course for Quesh." Kamoer says

"Yes, my lord." Vette says then leaves

Kamoer sets up the navigation computer and sets the course for Quesh. Then the ship takes off into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nirayna's point of view **

As we exit hyperspace I see a large ship heading to a large black hole.

"There's the Long Shadow, and on board is Nok Drayen's lost fortune." I say

"Are you sure captain?" Corrso asks

"I'm positive Corrso just relax." I say to calm him down

He is a good guy but he worries too much.

Looking at the ship, that I call the Long Shadow, for a moment then beginning to dock into one of its hanger bays. Then after a bumpy landing I go to the cargo bay. The ship isn't really hard to get around in; it's one of the reasons why I picked this ship. The cargo bay is nothing special, I'm not really sure of the exact measurements of it; I'm just assuming it's a 20 by 30 ft. There was a computer station in the far corner beside it is a few storage boxes and crates, on the far left there's a cage that once handle that rare animal for one of the delivers. I have a very good idea for it once I captured Skavak. Then finally there's the storage unite where I keep my armor, weapons, gear and a few personal things.

I put on my blaster proof jacket, combat boots and tucked the bottom of my pants in, put on my protective helmet and the gun belt. I take my best blaster from a compartment put it in the holster. I hear someone come down the steps into the cargo bay.

I turn around and there's Corso. What does he need now?

"Hi Captain, I need to ask you something important?" Corso says

How can I not guess the obvious it's about his blaster he calls Trochy. Seriously how names their weapons like that or at all?

"Look it's about Torchy we'll get her back from Skavak doesn't worry." I said

"Well that's not really what I came to ask you. Are you sure that it's safe to get the fortune alone?" Corrso says

That's sweet of him to look out for me. But I know he actually likes me and I don't really need the force to know the obvious.

"Corrso I'm to have Bowdarr with me when I'm getting the fortune. You don't need to worry about me going alone."

"I know Captain just be careful and good luck." He said

"Ok now if you excuse me I have to go get the fortune." I say excitedly

Then I call Bowdarr and then we head to the ships exit.

Now one the Long Shadow there was really load alarm and warnings that kept repeating abandon ship and how the ship is entering into an Event Harrison. We had to battle a lot of royal guard droids and battle droids. Until we gotten to this big vault like thing with an executioner droid in front of it, then a hologram record projection beings to play.

"I, King Arak Drayen the Third, found my throne under attack. Traitors aim to take what rightfully belongs to me." the hologram begins "The wealth of Dubrillion will not fall into the hands of my enemies. Instead I will remove it from their reach. My royal executioner droid will sabotage this vessel's hyper drive and exterminate you, the crew, to ensure there is not rescue. You served me well in life, but you will sever me better in death. Good bye, my subjects." Then the hologram ends

"Royal edict playback complete. Initiating execution protocols." The droid says beginning to fight

Bowddar manages to fights it off long enough for me to shot the weak points in the armor. The droid immediately falls and shuts down. I went over to the vault I crabbed some of the a few credit cases that were in their and the relic that Risha needs. Then we ran back to the hanger bay to get to the ship.

But to my surprise when we get there, Skavak was standing at the top of the steps of the boarding ramp to my ship and holding Corso's blaster Torchy.

"Hi Captain bet you're surprised to see me." Skavak says in his own mocking way

"How the blazes did you even get here?" I ask

"I hitched a ride on the only ship that could make this trip, yours." The Scumbag says walking down the steps and then sits down on the second last step.

"See I always believed if you can't beat 'em join 'em and then beat 'em. So I stowed away back on Narr Shadda. All I had to do was wait for you to leave, then give that idiot Corso another smack on the head." He says calmly but I can sense he was enjoying all this.

"Note to self-invest in some better locks." I say sarcastically to him. But seriously I really need to get better locks.

"Oh, you won't be needing those anymore. I want to be civil about this. Sure you mad my life miserable but I don't hold a grudge really." Skavak says. I know guys like him to well to know he is lying.

"I clearly haven't hurt you enough." I insult him and I sense his anger spiking

"Don't kid yourself; you have hurt me at all." Skavak says "Bottom lie: there's nothing that you don't have that I can't steal."

Oh there are plenty of things he can't steal from me.

"You know they say the best things in life are free- and I'm the best." I say getting under his skin.

The guy is clear confused but he doesn't show it.

"Don't be a tease Captain, my heart is fragile." He says standing up and flirts back

"Maybe your just not man enough for me." I strike at him

"Oh you really want a kiss. Well then…" Before he could even finish that sentence I shoot him with my blaster. I walk over to him to check his pulse, he was still alive then I reached down and picked up Torchy. I asked Bowdarr to carry him back on to the ship and to lock him in that cage in the cargo bay but to be careful doing it. Bowdarr picked up Skavak and then followed me after onto the ship.

I went to the bridge and started up the ship. Getting out of the hanger bay in time I'd gotten us far away from the Long Shadow as possible. Then I set a course for Narr Shadda and took off into a hyperspace window.

Then I left the bridge and I found Corso unconscious on the couch. I half dragged half carried him back to the bunks. The room was big with one bunk bed in the left corner and one on the right. I dragged him over to the right bunk, placed him on the bottom bunk and then laid Torchy next to him. I left him there to rest and had the droid check to see if he's healthy.

I go to the cargo bay to make sure everything was in order. I smile to myself to see that that a sleeping Skavak was in the cage. I go over to the storage unit to get few of my personal things. My old lightsaber, Jedi robes, gem stones from different planets I've been on and my holopad.

I take them to my quarters, I slide open the door enter and then close and lock it. I put my gem stones in the desk drawer and my holo on the desk. I put my old robes and lightsaber into my closet. I change out of my gear and into regular clothes, long sleeved T-shirt, pants and socks. I sit at the desk and activated the holopad. It was my personal holo, had my journal, pictures and other stuff on it. I look at my pictures of me and my sister, other pictures of me and Kamoer. I just hope when this is over I can find him again which shouldn't be too hard now. I turned off my holopad and put it in the desk drawer.

A few hours later we arrived to Nar Shadda I gotten my gun holster and my blaster on, my black blaster proof jacket and combat boots. I had the droid to keep checking up on Corso. I called for Bowdarr and we exited the ship. We left the docking bay to go to the taxi landing platform. It only took us a few minutes to get to the medical facility. I told Bowdarr to wait outside and I headed in. I noticed that Nok was one of the medical beds, Risha and the doctor where standing at his side. I walked up to them Risha turned to look at me.

"You made it!" Risha says with amazement

"Nok, open this thing before it's too late!" I order him

"Give me the reliquary; I want to see these treasures before I die." Nok says

"This box belonged to a King Arak Drayen. Relative of yours?" I say

"My grandfather. A usurper stole his throne, but he got the last laugh. Drayens always do." Nok explains as he opens the box "I'll enter the code my father taught me, and… there. Such a simple act to fulfill a lifetime of effort."

"Congradulations Captain, Nok Drayen's lost fortune is yours." Risha says

Nok gets up off the medical bed stand next to Risha.

"With one exception. Take the crown, Risha, claim your birthright. Restore the Drayen dynasty as rulers of Dubrillion. Wear the crown and rule that world." Nok says

"You whole treasure hunt has been to get some kingdom back?" I'm shocked when I hear this. I didn't see this coming

"Our kingdom and revenge on the usurpers who stolen our throne." Nok says with rage

"Remember those assassins on Tatooine? They were sent by the current king of Dubrillion to end me." Risha says

"Why didn't you tell me that back on Tatooine?" I ask. I could have easily kept that secret for her.

"The less people who know the truth the better. You saw what happened to my friend Audlia, and she didn't know anything." Risha says "There are also big secrets you don't even tell me, so you must understand."

"Don't concern yourself with the fates of others. You have more important things to worry about." Nok interrupts "If you're going to rule a world Risha, you'll have to do questionable things. This is my final lesson to you. The spacer has done her purpose. Dispose of her and keep the reliquaries treasures for yourself."

"Kill me, just like your grandfather killed the crew of that ship?" I knew was going to be double-crossed.

"This wealth is designed for royalty not for usurpers or fortune hunters." Nok says

"No. Father, I won't kill her. She's my friend." Risha says

Then he fell and is trying to regain his balance.

"You… useless child! Spent too many years without my guidance. Your weak… powerless!" Her jerk of a father insults her. That's just putting it nicely. "Everything I've done… the blood I've spilled… for nothing! This isn't how it's supposed to end…"

Then the guy dies almost immediately and falls to the floor. Risha looks away from the body.

"His life signs have ceased. I am sorry." Says the Doctor

"Dispose of my father's body as he instructed, Doctor Chelah. You're released from my family's service." Risha orders

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Captain. My father was sick." Says Risha walking over to me

"I appreciate you not trying to kill me." I say to her

"After what you've done, it would have been highly ungrateful. Your wealthy women, Captain. That reliquary holds more than family heirlooms. Merchants would be killing each other to be buying what you'd be selling." Risha says "Now, what I'm supposed to do. Everyone I met from Dubrillion has tried to kill me. I don't have an army or a Starfleet. I'm supposed to take over a planet with just a crown?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with a brilliant plan your highness." I say playfully to cheer her up

"I have a feeling you're just in it for the money but I can live with that." Risha says nicely "I'll make sure all the right people hear what you did today Captain. It's the least I can do." Risha says "Besides, famous starship captains attract profitable opportunities and queens in training can never have enough credits. Let's hit the hyperspace lanes."

Then we left the medical facility and joined by Bowdarr we headed back to the ship.

Then back on the ship Corrso was already up and about.

"Hi Captain you gotten Torchy back for me. Thank you so much." He says happily

"Hi I know how much that blaster means to you so it's no problem." I say smiling

Corso is a little immature but he does make a good guy.

"Oh I'm never letting any other man touch her again." Corso says

"Ok Corso get back to work then you can clean up Torchy." I say

"Yes, Captain." Corso says then he rushes off to the bridge

"Hi Risha did Skavak ever name his weapons?" I ask

"Not really, he always focuses on more important things like getting profit." Risha answers

"And no one's ever caught him?" I add "Because I think you're going to be surprised."

"Really, tell me what the surprise is then." Risha demands

"I'll do better I'll show it." I say to her and I lead her to the cargo bay.

As we enter the cargo bay Skavak is just waking up. He would still be woozy so he won't understand what's going on around him.

"Wow, you actually captured Skavak. No one's ever been able to do that." Risha says in amazement

"Well let's just say he gotten a little distracted." I say jokingly

"So what are you going to do with him?" Risha asks

"Haven't figured that out yet but I know a few clients who would want him as a slave. Practically elite imperial clients would like him." I say

"Well then good luck trying to figure out what to do with him." Risha says jokingly as she leaves

I walk over to Skavak's cage and kneel down to get a better look. He looks fine, really angry and confused.

"You may not understand what I'm saying Skavak. But I can tell you that where you might end up it's going to be a living hell for you." I say to him then I live.

I head straight to my quarters to take a well-deserved nap.

**Risha's point of view **

I admire the Captain; she's a strong, independent and smart woman like me. How she now has Skavak in an actual cage in the cargo hold its large evidence alone to prove that. But she also has her secrets. I can tell that she doesn't seem to trust her crew that much. When I first met her I just thought she just didn't like me at all. But as we continued to work together we had grown closer as friends. She just seems to trust me more than anyone else. But obviously not enough to tell me her biggest secret.

I have however been putting some of the pieces together. How that mysterious Jedi calls for her sometimes and now Corso says that she took so long get to her ship. Someone is going to find out almost like how she eventually found out about my father, Bruillon and how it's my birth right to rule. But she must be going through something much more complicated. I just hope to get it out of her before its found find out by anyone a completely different way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kamoer's point of view**

After arriving on Quesh the sight of it wasn't even the least bit impressing. The sky a murky red, the terrain was red and green blotches, the air was hard to breath or would be if I haven't had my helmet on. Vette was wearing a filtration mask with matching goggles. We were traveling through the disgusting terrain, fending off odd looking wild animals and fighting Republic forces and Jedi. Any place in this whole galaxy would be better than this place. I wouldn't even mind going back to Korriban.

Either way when this is all over I get to go back to Alderaan to meet Mercia and new officer Pierce. Anyway just as soon as we gotten to the Admiral's command center we had to fight off more Republic forces to get inside. Then we get inside we had to go through large long corridors. Then we finally found the Admiral with some of his officers in a large room.

"What does Baras think he's doing sending you here after me?!" Admiral Monk asks as he stomps up to us. "Is he trying to make this look good? Give himself an alibi? Cause you can tell him "mission accomplished". Almost all of my men are dead. You've done a great job making this look legit, now back off!"

I was really confused but then it hit me.

"You're in league with Bara's?" I say trying to sound sarcastic but didn't seem to work.

"Aren't you smart? Yes, of course, idiot." Admiral Monk says

Of course he was right I was an idiot for not knowing this.

"These are my senior officers we defected over a decade ago and have been working for him ever since. But wait, you didn't know this? He didn't tell you we're following his command?" Admiral Monk asks

Yes he was right but he didn't need to know.

"Yes I have known you were working for him." I say

"Then why kill us when our covers our intact? After so many years of loyal service. Why destroy something that is so valuable?" Admiral Monk asks

"Unfortunately if you're a spy for him or most Sith it's the eventual fate Admiral." I say

"I suppose your right about that. But he can't think we're going to take this lying down." Admiral Monk said

Then here comes the good part.

"Men our master has decided we're expendable. Let's prove otherwise." Admiral Monk says

Then he and his men start shooting. I manage to doge most of their lasers and Vette shoots their guns out of their hand. I finished of all of his men but the admiral out some vibroblades and was a surprisingly good at duellist. Then Vette shoots him in the back then I cut a deep gash into his arm and stomach. Then he dropped his gun and blades but was barely standing.

"I pity you, his blind obedient lap dog. No one's safe … with Baras. Not even you." Admiral Monk says

Baras has another thing coming if he tries to betray me. I'm even a part of a plan to over through him.

"If he tries to betray me, he's in for a big surprise." I say

"So naïve. You are nothing… nothing compared to him." Admiral Monk said before fell to the floor dead.

After that we headed back to the ship.

"Hi Kamoer, can I ask you something?" Vette asks

"Sure Vette you can ask me anything." I say. Why wouldn't she ask me she knows she can trust me.

"Do you really think you can be able to get rid of that slime ball?" Vette asks

"I'm very confident we would get rid of him." I say to her

After hours of walking we finally get to the ship. The holoterminal was beeping of course it wasn't a surprise who was calling. I answer the transmission and then so on.

"Apprentice, my master Darth Vengean is distraught. With his covert attack exposed the "Treaty of Coruscant" has been broken. And apparently, Moff Masken did not survive Admiral Monks ambush. What happened?" He asks all too calmly

"It seems to me there was more going on here then you led me to believe" I say

"Figured it out, did you? Yes apprentice Admiral Monk was my minion and that I orchestrated Darth Vengan's blander. But don't let this new found knowledge confuse you." He says

The slime ball he is I don't new Intel to know what he's up to.

"What was the purpose of this?" I ask anyway

"I understand your need to know more, but I must keep this affair my own for now all will become clear soon. For now return to Druman Kass so you can receive you next assignment." Baras says

"Master before you go I just want to know one thing. You're seriously working for the Republic are you?" I say this to see if I get under his skin. But unfortunately he just laughs.

"That is most amusing. No, apprentice I decidedly not with the Republic. Now must attend to other business. Baras out." He says before vanishing from the holo.

'It would have been too soon if he was actually died by now.' I think as I storm off to the bridge.

**Vette Point of view **

I had never seen Kamoer so angry like that before. Hopefully when we get to Alderaan we will be able to relax a bit. I do hope to get a chance to talk to Merica. I still need to work out what feeling I have about Kamoer. I also have to deal with why Cormin is so interested in him not that he isn't interesting still there something not right about her. She's ether a very obsessed fan or she's some sort of spy. Maybe this new crew member would get her attention.

**Normal Narration**

As they landed on Alderaan Merica and Lt. Pierce were already waiting for them in the docking bay. Kamoer walked down the ramp of his ship and then stood there when he reached the bottom of it.

"Mercia it's been a while since I've seen you." Kamoer says

"Yes it has been and you're looking pretty good." Merica returns the gesture

Kamoer then looks at Pierce.

"So this is Lt. Pierce I presume. He's a little bigger then I imaged." Kamoer says

"I wasn't expending to be reassigned so quickly. But I'm glad to be working with one of the best." Pierce comments

"Good to hear. Now Mercia do we have sometime before our master calls us to Drumund Kass?" Kamoer asks

"Kamoer this isn't the time for R&R we have work to do." Merica says

"I know but I'm sure our master wouldn't mind us having a little bit of leisure time." Kamoer says "Besides we're allowed a mandatory leisure time of a mission."

"I guess your right then. So where's Vette?" Merica says

Vette comes down the ramp along with Cormin and joins them.

"Hi um Kamoer, Cormin needs you to go over some protocols with her." Vette says

"Of course we can go over them with Pierce then we can head to the nearest cantina." Kamoer says

"Oh this is the new crew member splendid. Now, my lord, if I'm not mistaken shouldn't he not be debriefed on the protocols. " Cormin says

"You may start the first part of the debriefing Ensign." Kamoer orders

"Oh can't wait to get started." Pierce says sarcastically

"Know your place Lieutenant now fall in line." Kamoer orders

Pierce does as he is told and follows Cormin back on to the ship.

"Wow Cormin is almost like Quinn except Quinn is a higher rank." Merica says

"I only put Cormin in charge because she was the highest ranking officer on my ship. I'm also going to recommend her for a promotion maybe even a captaincy considering her history, how well she follows orders and does her job." Kamoer says

"I hope you're doing the right thing Kamoer." Merica says

"Um, Merica can I talk to you for a moment?" Vette asks

"Well if you excuse me I have some important work to get to." Kamoer says

Kamoer then heads on to the ship. Merica then looks at Vette with worry.

"Is something wrong Vette?" Merica asks

"Well sort of it's about Kamoer actually and a few other things." Vette answers

"Alright then what's going on with Kamoer?" Mercia asks more sternly

"It's nothing it's just that I think I'm starting to get these weird feeling around him. Like how I sometimes get when I'm around Navaran. There was also this girl Kamoer was with and I don't know just wanted get rid of her." Vette explains

"Oh I see your starting to have a bit of crush him like you do with my brother." Merica says "Unfortunately Vette if you know him well enough he may not be interested. So you should try pursuing a relationship with someone else."

"I know but also with Cormin I get this sneaking suspicion there's more to her then meets the eye. And I think she may want to do something to harm Kamoer." Vette says

Mercia looks down at the ship then back at Vette.

"Then you should keep a close eye on her then. But if there's anything you report it to me." Merica intrusts

"Of course, my lord, I'll report anything suspicious." Vette says and then heads back on to the ship.

Mercia then walks away and heads back to her ship. After hours of debriefing everyone headed to the nearest cantina. Just they were walking Kamoer stops for a moment. Everyone stops and looks at him.

"Kamoer are you alright?" Vette asks

Kamoer then snaps out of his trance and then looks at Vette.

"I'm fine I just thought I forgot something on the ship." Kamoer says

They everyone continued walking.

'that disturbance in the force means something horrible is going to happen." Kamoer thinks


	6. Chapter 6

**Nirayna's Point of view **

It's been a few days since I heard from my sister. I hope she hasn't gotten herself in deep shit with the empire. I have been enjoying tormenting Skavak for the past few days. But I haven't yet found the right person to take him off my hands. I think maybe Kamoer might have some interest in him but it wouldn't be enough.

For now I'm just hanging out in my ships private bar. Corso and Bowdarr are playing some card game. Then Risha tells me we've got a call coming in. She then patches it through to the bars holocom and none other than Darmus was on the holo. I remember him well from that trip to Coruscant.

"Captain, such a pleasure to see your lovely face again." Darmussays

"Well I do aim to be unforgettable." I say to him

"What's up Darmus? Better talk fast before, you know, accidently get disconnected." Corso says

"It's cute how he's trying to defend your virtue isn't Captain?" Darmus asks

'It probably wouldn't be the first time someone tries to defend me. But Kamoer has always done it better and in his own style.' I think to myself

"So why are you calling Darmus?" I ask him

"I have a business proposition for you. But I'd rather discus this face to face." Darmus answers

"Look Darmus I have other things to do so it may have to wait." I tell him

"All right then but if you change your mind come to Port Nowhere. It a Cantina not far from you I'll send the specs." He says then the holo cuts off

Then I turn to leave then I notice Risha was there. I didn't even notice her come in.

"Captain is there a reason why you're turning down such a good opportunity?" Risha asks

"Risha I still have that other product to sell remember. If I don't sell it soon then I'll probably be stuck with it." She knows I'm talking about Skavak but I couldn't let the rest of the crew know

"Alright then Captain I'll let you make your calls." Risha says

Then I leave and head straight for the holo. As soon as I reach it there's a call coming in and it was from Adrei. I patched it through but it wasn't her it was Kira.

"Hi Kira what's going on?"

"Nirayna do you have any connections for tracking people?" Kira asks

'Why would she need a tracker?' I think

"I might, but what is this all about?"

"Look it's not easy to say this but Andrikina might have been captured by the Sith." Kira says uneasily

I can't believe I'm hearing that my sister the one who was supposed to be considered a great Jedi has been captured. She may not be invisible but this sort of thing should happen to her.

"When did you last see her?"

"Here on Hoth, look Nirayna we don't know if she was taken to a different planet. We need your help." Kira says

Of course with Kira's help I have been keeping track of where she's been going for the past few months. I knew she would end up on Hoth. But I'd hadn't seen it coming that someone could have captured her so easily on that planet. Considering she liked the cold so much she spent half her time on places like that and in places that are only mildly warm.

"Ok I'll see if anyone knows if there's a trace of her. I have to get going it was nice seeing you Kira."

"You too." Kira says

Then I sensed Risha coming in to the room. I turned to look at her as she came up to me.

"Hi Risha do you know how to track people down?" I ask her

"Depends on who needs to be tracked down. I may know a few people who could help."Risha says

"Well I need you to track down my sister Andrikina. She's working with the Jedi and something has happened to her." I tell her

**Risha's Point of view **

Things slightly different then I realized when she turned down Darmas for that business opportunity. I thought it was about trying to sell Skavak when she mentioned the product. But when I come to ask her about the calls she asks me about tracking someone. To be more specific her sister who works with the Jedi. She must have gotten that call from that Jedi telling her about her sister.

"Why would you need to track down your sister?"

"Because she gotten captured by someone ether the imperials or someone working with them. Please Risha I know this may not be important to you. But it's important to me and maybe we could get paid a little if we had some information." She explains

She didn't really need to explain much of why it was important. I can relate to her in away considering I had someone who was like a sister. Before I had to leave with my father and fake my own death.

"All right then I'll see what I can do but Darmas might be of more help. He may have some connections to help you track her." I tell her

"I alright then in the mean time I'll try to find someone on the holonet. You mind just checking on Skavak." She orders

"All right Captain I'll get right on that."

Then I leave realizing maybe her sister is a Jedi herself. There have been rumors going around the galaxy about the Jedi's secret plan to attack the empire. Her sister could be one of those Jedi who is part of that plan. So maybe there is some business opportunity in this personal mission after all.

**Nirayna's Point of view**

At least she's try to help but it's not enough. Then I get a transmission coming in. I patch it through it was an imperial who was a human with brown skin and black hair. She was interested in buying Skavak for her Sith master. She also said she had information about Adrei. She told me to meet her at Port Nowhere and to bring Risha and Skavak.

I decided to accept her offer and we arranged the meeting time. After the arrangement was done the transmission ended. Then I went and told Risha some of the details of the meeting. Then we set a course for Port Nowhere.

**Normal narration **

At Port Nowhere Darmas was waiting in the back room of the cantina. But out of nowhere he was attacked and knocked out. Moments later he woke up in a cage face to face with a Sith.

"What are you doing I didn't do anything wrong?!" Darmas yells

"Silence! Don't even try to lie Darmas I know you are and agent for imperial intelligences. I also know your own petty plans. So just try to answer my questions correctly and maybe you'll live." She says

"Ok fine then what are they?" He demands

"First of all how did you even come close to figuring out the empires real plans?" She asks

"It didn't seem to make sense really why this war started up again. So I did some investigating and figured a few things out as you may know. Thought it would be useful to tell certain people." He answers

He gets electrocuted by force lighting.

"That was your first mistake. Now tell me about Dodanna is she just a pawn or is there more?" She asks

"There may be some feelings but nothing that personal besides I was going to dumper later." He says

"What were you planning on doing to this smuggler once you were done with her?" She asks

"What how do you know about… Ahhhh!" He was about to saw but then was electrocuted again

"Like I said I know about your plans and don't ask how it's a useless thing to do. Now answer the question I asked you." She says darkly

"I was… I wa…sss… going to have her killed on Corellia. That part I haven't figured out." He says

"Good. Good then now one final question. Did you really think that the Void Wolf or the Butcher were under streaked orders not to allow you or anyone to kill her?" She says

"No I.. I didn't know please don't kill me." He begged

"Oh Darmas we're not even close to finished with you. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting." She says

Then she leaves as Darmas screams for the Sith to let him go.

A few hours later Nirayna and Risha had shown up at the cantina with Skavak with a slave collar and shackles on following behind. Once in the middle of the cantina a guy comes up to them.

"Wow Captain you're amazing. I didn't think a someone like you would come to a small place like this." He starts says "Can I get you a drink or some pointers? I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Hi man your planning on swimming in your own slobber?" Skavak asks

"Shut up!" Nirayna orders

"Wow and you even captured Skavak amazing. I'm also not the only one who's been waiting for you." The guy says

He pulls out his holo come and the Butcher appears.

"Oh good you're here me and some friends of mine are expecting you. Don't worry I forgive you about losing that blaster shipment from sometime back." He says

"I know I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault it was his." Nirayna says pointing at Skavak

"Oh good he's here too. I think my friends will really like him. There in the back now and there expecting you so don't show up late." The butcher says

Then he cuts of the transmission.

"Well let's go you don't want to keep these guys waiting." The guy says

So then they followed to the guy to one of the private rooms in the back. There were a few chairs, two couches and a small low table in the centre. As Niryna and Risha site on one of the couch Skavak was forced to remain standing because of his slave statues. They waited and then the imperials came in and

"Well hello Captain we finally meet in person. Now shall we negotiate a price for your fine friend here?" She says

"Well shouldn't we tell introduce our selves first before that?" Risha asks

"There really isn't enough time for it my lord is egger to have that slave. So it's best not to delay. What my lord is offering is at least eight hundred and ninety five thousand credits as a first offer." She starts

"Well the thing is the slave we're selling is worth more than that so we want nine hundred and eighty five thousand credits." Nirayna says

After hours of haggling a price they finally agreed to nine hundred and fifty four thousand and seven hundred and eighty credits. Skavaks new masters had to drag him out of there with him kicking and screaming.

"Al right now Captain if your associate doesn't mind I would like to speak to you in private." The imperial says

"Risha do you mind just waiting for a moment outside? This is private business that needs to get done." Nirayna says

"Sure Captain but don't take too long." Risha says

Risha then leaves and it was just both the captain and imperial.

"Ok you said you had information of where my sister is." Nirayna said

"Yes I do actually and I must say your sister is quite a famous Jedi." The imperial said

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Nirayna demands

"Easy I'm getting there but if I give you this information you have to something for me." She says

"What would that be exactly?" Nirayna asks suspiciously

"If you work for the empire to be more specific the Sith I'm under the command. You well be greatly rewarded and more." She says

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I know what the empire does to people." Nirayna says

"But did you know your friend Darmas is working for the empire? We have been keeping tabs on his progress. However there has been a growing problem with him." She says

"Why should I believe you?" Nirayna asks

"Because Niranya this effects the Republic and the empire much more then you could possibly know. If he betrays us he could put us in jeopardy and the Republic well be destroyed long before the empire. You well never find your sister again if that happens." The imperial explains

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?" Nirayna asks

"I need you to report whatever Darmas is including in his plans. Once you report that we'll give you intrusions of how to proceed. You be informed of your progress of your mission. But the most important is you don't reveal any of this to Darmas." The imperial answers

"Alright then but first you tell me where my sister is." Nirayna orders

"What I can tell you is that she may be alive but she's at the hands of the Sith. She's in imperial space and she may be on the capital planet of the empire. That all I can tell you." She says

"Alright fine I'm in what do I need to do first?" Nirayna asks

"First you need talk to him about his business proposition then accept it and then report to us. Understood." She says

"Yes ma'am I understand I'll get on that." Nirayna says

Then Nirayna leaves to meet up with Risha. Then Rougan's man comes in.

"You have done well but If Rogune tries to even hurt the Captain. He well pay for it dearly." She says

"I'll tell him that when I first report to him don't worry he'll do what his told. But what about the void wolf?" He asks

"I'll deal with him, Darmas and Senetor Dodanna all at once. Don't worry everything according to plan." She says

"All right you're the boss." He says

Then he leaves and the imperial is left alone. She smiles deviously to herself.

"Everything is going according to plan." She says to herself and then leaves.


End file.
